


Cat Called Me

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex makes a mistake, Cat looks out for her niece, F/F, Kalex, Kara isn't happy, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes on a date with Maxwell Lord, Kara is far from happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Called Me

Kara stalks into Alex’s lab, arms crossed over her chest and brows knit in a way that clearly means she’s unhappy. “What the hell were you thinking?” she demands.

Alex turns to face the other woman, “Did you just curse at me?”

“You went on a DATE with Maxwell Lord, Alex.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Alex says simply, turning away from Kara once more. “We needed information.”

“And there are other agents who could play girlfriend to Max Lord. You went to a gala with him, Alex, a gala my BOSS was attending.” Kara glares at the other woman, “Cat called me Alex. She wanted to let me know my fiance was on a date with Max Lord.”

“He doesn’t trust -”

“He hits on anything with a pulse, Alexandra, and I know Lucy and Susan volunteered for the assignment.” She crosses her arms, “Now I have to go make my boss/aunt understand that the woman I love wasn’t cheating on me. No, she was just being an idiot.”

She turns to walk away, “Kara -”

“No,” Kara says firmly without turning to face the older woman. “We’ll talk tonight when you get home.”

Alex sinks down into her desk chair as Kara leaves and closes her eyes with a sigh, “Tonight then,” she mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Established Kalex: Alex goes on a "date" with Max (for spying purposes or something. Kara is furious.


End file.
